Opostos
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Porque os opostos se atraem...yaoi,Alemanha/Itália do Norte, português,oneshot.


Eles eram opostos, aliados quase que forçados numa Guerra que não queriam entrar (ok, talvez Alemanha quisesse entrar, afinal, fora ele que começara), e agora estavam a dormir juntos.

Não nesse sentido, mente pervertida, não, estavam simplesmente a dormir na mesma tenda, enquanto que Itália tinha adormecido não tardara, Alemanha ficara acordado, por preocupação.

Estavam a perder a guerra, miseravelmente, não havia dúvidas disso, talvez tivesse mordido mais do que podia engolir, ao convidar um pais que se baseava mais em imitar os modelos dos aliados, e um cobarde total, para serem seus colegas, numa guerra por espaço vital, e hipóteses de vencer, mas, dos três, só ele parecia saber manusear uma arma, e como ganhariam esta guerra se dois terços deles não soubessem sequer disparar um único tiro?

"Inúteis" – Murmurou Alemanha, ainda acordado, enquanto via as horas a passarem, e a claridade e sombras a moverem-se pelo tecido da tenda, só podia imaginar o que teria que fazer desta vez, da última vez toda a sua moeda perdera valor, mas mesmo assim, algo de bom viera dessa guerra…conhecera Itália.

Enquanto Alemanha, que tinha os braços detrás da nuca, pensava sobre Itália, uma parte de si corou, nomeadamente a sua face, não havia nada que ele não tivesse feito por Itália, tinha-lhe oferecido comida (que ele adorara muito mais que a Inglesa), abrigo, e hospitalidade, por norma, um alemão não tinha muito de hospitaleiro, mas tinha havido algo na cara aterrorizada de Itália, que atingira mesmo o seu coração.

Alemanha olhou para o lado, onde Itália dormia de peito nu, por momentos permitiu-se observar o ritmo lento e regular da respiração de Itália, o peito a subir-lhe e a descer, depois um pensamento veio-lhe à cabeça, um pensamento que o espantou, por mais que Alemanha e o seu povo fossem feitos de ousadia, isto quebrava novos limites! Era...ousado….era novo….era bravo….era o que Alemanha desejava nesse momento, mais que tudo.

Mas poderia mesmo? Será que Itália o perdoaria? Tinha que se decidir raios! Nenhum Alemão se veria nesta situação! O que diriam seus antepassados? Ele não ia ficar na dúvida como um mariquinhas qualquer! Decidindo-se ele fez o que, ironicamente, foi uma ação tão ou mais amaricada que ficar na dúvida.

Ele aproximou-se e, tendo cuidado para não lhe tocar nas frágeis faces, beijou-o, a respiração de Itália preenchendo-lhe a boca, um hálito que sabia a pasta e tão tão mais. O cheiro era inebriante para Alemanha, e ele amava esse novo cheiro mais que tudo.

**(…)**

**- **Hey Alemanha? – Itália aproximara-se por trás, e o normalmente tão ciente Alemanha deu um salto, felizmente era apenas Itália, aquele em que estivera a pensar todo o dia.

- Sim, Itália? – Alemanha tentara responder sem a sua voz tremer, mais ainda não estava recomposto, do susto, por isso a voz saiu-lhe num tenor.

- Hoje soas estranho…estás doente? Posso fazer-te pasta para aliviar! – Itália respondeu, sempre pronto a ajudar o amigo.

- Não! – Alemanha entrou em pânico, o seu estômago roncava, mas queria tudo menos pasta. Dando alguns segundos para a sua voz recuperar a rigidez habitual ele olhou apenas para Itália, aqueles seus lin…. - "RAIOS!", Alemanha gritou para si mesmo – "Lutaste em todo o tipo de guerras! Segura-te! Recompõe-te! Força!"

Mas Itália tinha reparado na distração de Alemanha, e não lhe agradava nem um pouco, virando a cabeça de lado, Itália perguntou de novo.

- Tens a certeza que estás bem? Ouve, não seria problema, não custa nada!

- Ouve… - A resposta veio rápida e Alemanha surpreendeu-se ao responder o que respondeu… - Estou só com uns problemas privados e agradecia que não gastasses tempo com eles! Concentra-te antes em seres um bom soldado! Ouviste-me?

- Sim! – Itália respondeu, acenando efusivamente. – Mas se tiveres problemas eu posso ajudar, sou teu amigo!

- Não…não tenho um problema – Alemanha cerrou os punhos, e falou entredentes, estava a ficar irritado. Felizmente para eles foi nessa altura que os aliados decidiram atacar. Suspirando de alivio, Alemanha pegou na sua arma, enquanto que Itália ia pegar sua bandeira branca.

**(…)  
**

- Japão, sabes alguma coisa…sobre assuntos privados? – Perguntou Itália a Japão, depois de mais uma abordagem dos aliados em que se tiveram que afastar, por azar.

- Isso sei eu…mas a mente de um, é mais que privada, é pessoal, não deves interferir. – Japão respondeu com toda a naturalidade.

- É que…Alemanha esteve muito distante hoje, até na batalha, e eu não sei o que dizer, ele é meu amigo, e se estiver doente, ou a morrer?

Japão riu-se.

- Alemanha é provavelmente o homem mais saudável que existe nesta guerra, o seu forte regime de exercício físico assim o fez.

- Então porque é que ele está a esconder-se de mim?

Japão ficou silencioso por uns segundos, sem saber o que responder…depois, como se tomando uma decisão, tentou educar Itália.

- Ouve Itália…

- Sim?

- Tenho a certeza que estás confuso, e que estás preocupado, afinal, és um bom amigo, mas diz-me, de certeza que tens coisas que preferes manter em privado, não é?

- Bem….eu

- Respeita apenas a privacidade do Alemanha, e tenho a certeza que quando estiver pronto para falar contigo, ele assim o fará, agora toma atenção, que podemos ser atacados a qualquer momento.

"Mas porque é que me fui meter nesta guerra de qualquer maneira?" – Perguntou-se Itália antes de se afastar, confuso.

**(…)**

**-** ….e então acordei, e os meus lábios sabiam a cerveja, por alguma razão, e o Alemanha estava só muito corado, muito corado, a evitar olhar para mim.

- Estou a ver… - Japão compreendera de imediato que algo não estava bem logo que mencionara a Alemanha a preocupação de Itália e este corara, mas agora ao ouvir sobre os lábios a saber a cerveja, a sua teoria era confirmada, pois só uma pessoa bebia cerveja neste acampamento, e essa pessoa, era Alemanha.

Contrariando todas as suas noções pré-concebidas sobre a situação, Japão percebeu que se importava realmente com os dois, e que os três se tinham tornado realmente próximos, hábitos de andar nu por ai espantando-o ou nada, foi por isso mesmo que aconselhou Itália a confrontar Alemanha.

E foi o que ele fez, quando Japão viu os dois de braços enrolados saindo da tenda, ficou satisfeito com ele mesmo, ao menos havia mais um pouco de amor, agora se alguém o visse…

**O FIM**

**Notas do autor: Segunda história hoje, espero que gostem, opiniões, por favor?**


End file.
